


April 28, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos glowered when a teen attempted to attack him for fun.





	April 28, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos glowered when a teen attempted to attack him for fun prior to Supergirl's kick knocking the enemy down.

THE END


End file.
